Avengers: Life as a Super Hero
by AylaCastopolous
Summary: Choose your Own Adventure/Reader Insert. You are the newest member of the Avengers. Good Luck! Rated M for later Chapters
1. Introduction

Key:

(f/n) - First Name

(l/n) - Last Name

(e/c)- Eye Color

(h/c) - Hair Color

(h/l) Hair Length

* * *

~~I know I dreaming but I can't seem to control any of my actions. The Faeries have broken in again. Why can't they see them! Why do my parents have to ignore my cries like this! Why do I have to watch in fear as they are slaughtered before my very eyes AGAIN! Why why why why! Oh Gods there's so much blood! Help someone help! Oh Great Goddess no!~~

"No!" (f/n) screamed as she bolted upright in... what was this a hospital bed? Where was she how did she get here...? Her heart pounded in leftover panic from the dream and her (e/c) eyes searched for any means of escape from this strange all white place.

"No what Miss (l/n)?" A deep and gravelly voice said over to her left. Her head snapped over so hard that her (h/c) hair swung back and hit her in the face the (h/l) locks still in a tangled mess from her "battle" with the Avengers. It was all coming back to her now. It had started with a visit from Mr. Stark and ended with her blacking out. It hadn't actually been a battle so much as she just ran away from them.

This strange older man had dark skin and a scarred face. Though she found that the scar didn't make him any less attractive. Since (f/n) actually thought he was in a roughed up stern kind of way. He didn't seem like the kind of man who didn't take shit. Her first coherent thought: Who is he? Her second: How does he know my name? She ignored his question. (f/n) didn't feel the need to answer it. It would bring up questions she'd rather not answer.

He sighed when she realized he wasn't going to get any answer out of her. "I suppose you're wondering who I am and how I know your name, correct."

She nodded.

"My name is Nicholas Fury. I am the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D for short. And, you my dear are a very hard girl to find and apparently even harder to catch. I see the Avengers roughed you up a little bit. I can't say I'm sorry though. It brought you in custody. That was all I wanted.

She speaks now as her resolve against Mr. Fury strengthens. Her voice is soft. Timid at best. "I don't understand why I'm here..."

Director Fury cuts right to the chase. "With your powers you could be an invaluable asset to the team. I want you to join."

"Unfortunately your powers make you a threat to National Security. I can't let you leave."

"No." (f/n) replied harshly. She winced internally at the venom in her own voice but Fury seemed unmoved. Now that she was calm from her dream. She began to feel her Phobia kick in. The young woman had Latrophobia. The fear of Doctors and Hospitals. How she got the phobia was an entirely different story. (f/n) could feel the need to flee rise up her spine just like the hives that began to make her arms itch. The only thing keeping her in the bed was the I.V in her hand. Though she was tempted to rip it out and make a run for it.

(f/n)'s (e/c) eyes narrowed and became colder than the last Ice Age and just as deadly, her dark pink lips pursing in stubbornness "You can't keep me as a prisoner."

Fury gave the younger female a little smirk. "Oh, I believe we can. The dark skinned man replied.

(f/n) could feel panic knot, twist and freeze in the pit of her stomach. "I told you no!" She hissed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Why can't I go back to my almost normal life?"

"Because you said no. And, until you reconsider my offer you will have to be detained." With that he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and left. Leaving a member of the famous Avengers to no doubt watch over you and make sure you didn't escape.

* * *

If you want Steve jump to "Capsicle One"

If you want Clint jump to "Katniss One"

If you want Tony jump to "Narcissus One"

If you want Thor jump to "GoldiLocks One"

If you want Bruce jump to "Not so Jolly Green Giant One"


	2. Capsicle 1

Key:

(f/n) - First Name

(l/n) - Last Name

* * *

The man who walked through that door was none other than the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Captain America. With his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a body that (f/n) could only describe as "hawt damn!" he was the picture of male perfection.

The look on his face reminded her of a guilty child and if this had been better circumstances she was sure she would have smiled at how cute it was.

"Evening Ma'am." He said shyly. Sitting in the chair that Fury had just vacated. "I'm Steve Rogers."

The young woman wanted desperately to be angry at him like she knew she should be but with his sweetly innocent expression she found that all her anger and frustration vanished. "(f/n) (l/n)." With the proper introductions over between the two a silence that could only be described as heavy and awkward fell over them.

(f/n) noticed that Steve had began to fidget in his seat as it seemed he was gathering his thoughts. Finally after a few more moments of heavy and awkward silence he speaks, "Miss. (l/n) I'd like to apologize on behalf of the Avengers on the way we brought you in..." He rubbed the back of his neck and the young woman could see that his cheeks were a little pink. "Most of us in the team aren't used to trying to being in a Civilian like you."

"It's okay. Mr. Rogers. Really." She smiled gently at the Super Soldier.

The Captain smiled brightly and perked up in the chair. "Please, just call me Steve."

Sam felt her smile widen in response to Steve's. It was infectious. The cheerful demeanor of Steve made her feel comfortable. "Only if you call me (f/n)."

He nodded once. The smile never leaving his fair features. "Done and done."

Another few moments of a more comfortable silence pass between them before (f/n) speaks up. "I know a little of your story but what is it like having to adjust to modern day life?"

The man sighed a little making her think that Steve thought her question was better than the silence. "It's getting better. It really shook me up at first, ya know?" The young woman nodded as an encouragement for him to continue. "Everything is so... just so... different."

(f/n) nodded trying to imagine what it would have been like if she were in his shoes. She couldn't but she gave it her best shot. Instead of saying she knew how he felt (because she really didn't) she said gently, "I'm sure you'll be fully adjusted in no time at all." Giving him a sweet smile.

The large man flushed slightly. "Thank you. It's nice to know someone believes so."

"Anytime Captain."

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

Do you say yes? Continue on to Chapter Two

Do you say no? Continue on to E1


	3. Katniss 1

A man who looked older than herself but younger than Director Fury walked in. His sandy blonde hair was cropped short, eyes the blue-grey color of steel. (f/n) thought that he'd be considered a bit on the short side but that wasn't saying much when she herself didn't even make five feet (152.4 cm).

On closer inspection the man she identified as the Sniper who had put an arrow of all things through her calf was actually of average height it was just all his muscle that gave the appearance of being short.

Hawkeye's expression was... intimidating. Scary even. He just about stared at the young woman in the hospital bed making her squirm uncomfortably until she sighed in irritation.

"What!?" She cried. "Why are you staring at me like that! I'm not going to vanish into thin air! I can't do that kind of magick!"

His blank yet intimidating stare broke as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in shock at her (f/n)'s outburst. "Sorry." He replied and (f/n) guessed that it meant he was sorry for more than just staring at her.

Deflated she replied. "Forgiven. I guess..." With a sigh (f/n) relaxed back onto the many pillows of the bed behind her. Hawkeye seemed to relax too, leaning back in the chair.

"The name's Clint."

Her (e/c) eyes slid over to his steel colored gaze at the sound of his voice. One that sounded more pleasant now that he wasn't giving her the death glare anymore. "(f/n)." She replied.

"I know."

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

If you say yes continue on to chapter two

If you say no go on to E1


	4. GoldiLocks 1

An extremely large man with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes strode in. His steps shook the floor, but the large grin that could be considered goofy gave him a friendly and gentle presence. He wore an intricate set of armor but that didn't help (f/n) identify just who he was. He hadn't been apart of the group who chased after her.

"Hello!" He boomed taking the seat that seemed almost too small for him. "I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." He set a large hammer down by his feet with a metallic thunk on the cold white tiles. His accent was pleasant and very refined for his brutish physique. "What is thy name fair maiden?"

(f/n) instantly liked this Thor. "(f/n)." she replied giving him a smile.

"Ah! What an enchanting name. It suits you!" Thor's enthusiasm is infectious and she couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"Thank you." (f/n) replied.

"Director Fury has told me that you are a mage of sorts?"

The tiny young woman shrugged a little. "I guess you could call me that."

"The good kind?"

She felt it was a strange question to be asked by Thor, but nodded anyway. "Yes. The good kind."

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

If you say yes continue on to chapter two

If you say no go on to E1


	5. Narcissus 1

It was none other than Tony Stark who strode into the hospital room like he owned the place. And, if (f/n) was being honest with herself it wouldn't surprise her if he did. "Well well well..." He started, "if it isn't Sabrina the Teenage Witch"

This irritated (f/n) to no end because one: she wasn't a witch and two: she wasn't a teenager though her tiny frame often confused others into thinking that she was. She gave Stark a glare as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Shut up." She hissed at him. "You're the last person I want to see, Narcissus."

"Ohhh... you wound me." He cried sarcastically making her eyes roll. "The great Tony Stark has had his feelings hurt by a mere mortal woman!"

(f/n)'s (e/c) eyes narrowed. "You are such an asshole. Go stick a fork in a socket and fry."

"You are not nice. You should be nicer to your new landlord. You are an Avenger now."

She scoffed. "No. I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't want to be an Avenger."

He gasps. "You don't want the fame glory and wonderful pay of being an Avenger?"  
His brown eyes widened in an emotion other than sarcasm.

"Damn skippy I don't."

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

If you say yes continue on to chapter two

If you say no go on to E1


	6. Green Giant 1

As Fury left the room a nerdy almost mousy yet attractive man walked in. (f/n) didn't know who he but she instantly felt safe with him. Though, if he was a member of the Avengers she probably shouldn't. The brunette quietly sat in the chair. The young woman noticed he had some kind of book on science. Gamma Radiation to be exact.

"Hello..." He said in a sweet slightly timid voice. "I'm Bruce."

Despite the fact (f/n) never really liked meeting new people she smiled politely anyway. "Hey..."

"You're (f/n), right?" Bruce said. "The newest addition to the Avengers family of misfits?" The smile he gave her lit up his very handsome brown eyes with a warm affection.

(f/n)'s heart sank a little. She realized that she didn't want to disappoint Bruce. "Unfortunately," She started, "I declined."

He frowned. "Oh." Bruce frowned for a moment before a tiny little smirk the pulled up one corner of his mouth. "I suppose Fury threatened you with detainment." It was not a question, but a fact. As if he too had been given the same offer at one point or another.

She snorted, arms crossing over her chest. "You betcha."

He placed a gentle and warm hand on (f/n)'s shoulder. The non-violent physical contact made her feel a little better. But, it also reminded her of how terrified she actually was. This was a lot to take in. You had had a life. A best friend. Pets. Now you had nothing.

"Would you please reconsider your refusal?" Bruce's words brought you back from your thoughts. (f/n) was a little shocked at the older man's request but decided to nod in agreement.

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

If you say yes continue on to chapter two

If you say no go on to E1


	7. E1

(f/n) again refused Fury's offer to join the Avengers Initiative. Not willing to let her roam the streets for fear of the public's safety. He sticks her in some of the "nicer" prison cells where she remains for the rest of her extended life.

So clearly this is not what you wanted to go. Please return to the last place you left off and try again.


End file.
